Empty Eyes
by Cass Purser
Summary: What happens between Roy and Riza after chapter 102. Caution: major spoilers and of course a little Royai!
1. Chapter 1

Riza slapped the medics away that had just finished sealing her wound with stitches and a bandage. She could see a group of people emerging from the entrance to the underground, aided with the help of some militia soldiers. All around her was insanity. The Furhur was dead, and no one quite knew what to do. The half chimeras and Scar were gone, having died to give Riza the opportunity to put a bullet into Bradley's heart.

Beside her, her grandfather was issuing orders. He listened to his radio for a moment, then turned to her.

"Your friends are just coming out now." He said, his face grave.

Something told her that something was wrong. Her heart caught in her throat as she remembered Pride's words as Roy disappeared.

_I'm not sure just how intact he will be._

She got up wordlessly and began sprinting towards the exit, her adrenaline pumping as she went over the words over and over again in her head. There was a horrible dread inside her that was churning her stomach, she wanted to vomit but didn't let herself because that would only extend the amount of time before she knew what had happened.

The group of people were ushered towards another medic tent not far from the exit. She could now see clearly Alphonse's silhouette.

"He must be there." She thought desperately.

She pushed her way into the tent. All around her everyone was grave, and Roy was just finding his way into a chair…

"He's alive!" she exclaimed, her body sagging in total relief.

In front of her, Roy started. "Lieutenant? Riza, is that you?" he moaned softly.

The relief she felt turned back into that horrible trepidation.

"Yes Roy, I'm right here! Whats wrong?" she exclaimed, dropping to her knees right in front of him. He stared at the source of her voice blankly.

"Blind…" he whimpered. "I'm blind…" Tears began to fall from his sightless eyes.

Riza felt her own eyes fill up too. Besides death, this was clearly the worst. His plans…

"What happened Roy?" she whispered, her voice weak with agony.

"It was the Truth." Ed said from behind her. His tone was disgusted. "The stupid bastard loves to fuck around with everyone he can. When Mustang went through the gate, the Turth made his toll Mustang's eyes. Now there isn't anything left but empty irises."

Riza pulled Roy into a fierce hug, holding him as he whimpered and shuddered. Her own eyes ran, mixing with the tears of her commander…


	2. Chapter 2

((Authors note: I originally didn't plan to continue past the first chapter, but while baking Christmas cookies I couldn't help but think it was quite unfinished. Possibly and probably one more chapter to come, just because I can't write about Roy and Riza without it becoming RoyxRiza :D ))

Riza brought Roy home to his apartment later that night, and made a few calls to have Fuery pick up some clothes and other necessities for her. She knew there was no way that he could be alone, at least not for the next while.

Mustang had fallen into a deep sleep on the car ride to his place, exhaustion and shock finally taking its toll. Riza, with some effort, managed to guide him to his bed, where he slept for the next eleven hours.

That night and the next day were the worst. Roy had woken up repeatedly during the night, panicking as his sight didn't return when he opened his eyes. She managed to coax him back into a relaxed state each time, but that didn't stop him from waking delirious and confused only a few hours later each time.

Riza wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but it felt like only seconds later when she awoke to something heavy hitting her sprawled out legs and a loud bang right beside her. She blinked sleepily for a moment, then remembered where she was. Roy was on the ground next to her, looking more frustrated than confused.

"Are you alright, Colonel?" she asked him. He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Is that you, Riza?" he asked, hand blindly reaching out towards the direction of her voice. She took it in hers without hesitation, and helped him back onto his feet.

"Uh…could you guide me to my washroom?" Mustang asked in a sheepish tone.

While Roy did his business, Riza wandered into the kitchen with the intent on finding breakfast for the two of them. Just as she reached the kitchen however, the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to find Gracia Hughes, a large basket in her hands.

"I won't stay, but I heard from Ed and Al what happened and I thought he might appreciate these." Gracia said, offering the basket to Riza's surprised hands.

The next couple of days passed by without many incidents. Gracia wasn't the only person to drop off food, so Hawkeye was kept up to date on the going-ons in the military. All the corrupt officials had been arrested or driven into hiding, and Olivia Armstrong had been appointed the new Fuhrer.

Despite this, each time Mustang refused to leave his room. In fact, Riza didn't see much of him except for when he cried out in nightmares and panic during the night.

At last, Roy made an appearance. Riza had just answered the door yet again to see Havoc sitting in his wheelchair, surrounded by Fuery, Breda, Falman, and the rest of Roy's subordinates.

"Is he awake?" Havoc asked after greetings, tossing his cigarette onto the sidewalk behind him. Breda and Falman bumped his chair noisily over the front step and into the kitchen.

Riza sighed. "He's in his room. He's been refusing to see anyone. It's been over a week though, I've been hoping that…" she let her voice trail off, disappointed.

Jean snorted. "Well, that's enough of this. He needs someone to drag his wimpy ass back out into the real world, and it might as well be me. I owe him afterall…"

Before he had finished his sentence however, the door to Roy's room slammed open.

"Are those the voices of my darling subordinates I hear out there?" Roy's voice called, slurred and mumbled. He staggered down the hallway, one hand on the wall to guide him and the other clasped around a large, almost empty, whiskey bottle.

"Damn Mustang, aren't you drunk…" Havoc finally said, after the initial shock of seeing their commander in that state had passed.

Roy pawed his way to a kitchen chair, and having found one, sat down with a heavy thump.

"Of course I'm drunk." He laughed. "What else am I supposed to do? I just lost my eyesight, my lifes work, my alchemy, and my dream. What else is there to do but drink?" To accentuate this, he took a large gulp form the bottle in his hand.

Riza turned away, a large lump in her throat. She hated to see him this way. She had been with him for so long, every since Ishbal, and it was so cruel for him to be reduced to this.

"Of course, I'll have to quit my job…" Roy continued on. "Maybe I'll get myself one of those dogs for the blind. I love dogs. They always listen to their masters, never ask for a pay rise, and you can be a jerk to them and they never complain!"

His laughter was cut short as Havoc rolled his way to him and slapped the bottle out of Roy's hand.

"Listen to yourself!" he hissed in his face. "Don't you remember what you told me, you hypocritical asshole? You have to get over this obstacle, and get yourself back to normal again! The military is back, and you have to work to do your best to support it any way that you can! That's what you told me, and now that's what I'm telling you."

"But what use is a blind man…" Mustang mumbled, his eyes averted blankly to the side.

"The same use that there is for a cripple!" Havoc spat. "Don't you remember who saved your sorry hide when you were attempting to take siege of Central?" Havoc pushed Roy away roughly in disgust.

"The military needs all the support they can get. All the good, strong people need to do their part in recreating Amestris again. Don't you ever forget who you are. Or I will never forgive you."

With that, Havoc pushed himself over the bump and out the door. The other three looked at Riza, shrugged, and followed him. Fuery gave a sad little wave as he got into the car.

Silence reigned in the kitchen. Roy sat in the chair where he was, absently playing with his hands.

"He's right you know." Riza dared to say. "You need to get ahold of yourself. You aren't the man I offered my life to support right now."

Silence. Then, "Just leave me. I'll be fine on my own. I'll call you if I need you." He said, got up, and staggered his way back to his bedroom.

But Hawkeye never left.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy came into the kitchen the next morning, and Riza could have cried in relief. He was no longer the broken down, drunk slob he was the day before, he was back. He was Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. The difference was tangible even in his facial features, let alone the dress uniform with half the buttons done up into the wrong holes.

"Born from the ashes…" Riza thought wryly.

She silently watched him fumble his way to the basket of home baked goods on the counter, unsure of whether she should speak. He did order her out the night before.

Just as she was contemplating what she should do, Mustang knocked over a carton of juice onto the floor.

"Shit…" he muttered. Then, "Lieutenant?" he called loudly.

"Yes sir?" she responded immediately, by force of habit clicking her heels together in a typical military alert position.

Mustang jumped, as she was right behind him when she responded.

"…Could you clean up this mess for me?" he asked wryly.

"Of course, Sir."

As she mopped the juice up with paper towels, Roy spoke.

"Thank you…Riza. For staying with me. I'm glad you know the real me better than the drunk me does. I'm sorry for the way I've been lately."

Riza's slight annoyance with him vanished completely.

"You don't need to apologise, Roy. I only wish I could have done more. Not only because I am a subordinate…but also as a friend." Riza distinctly noted the lack of formality between them, and to her surprise, liked it.

Shying away from emotion as men typically do, Roy cleared his throat and continued. "Anyways, dress yourself in the dress uniform, then call Fuery, Falman, Breda…and Havoc. Tell them to do the same, and meet us here. We are leaving for Central in one hour. Its time to let the military know that I am back."

"Yes sir." Riza finished mopping and opened the cupboard under the sink to throw the towels into the garbage.

"By the way…who is the new Fuhrer?" Roy asked.

"Olivia Armstrong, sir."

"Shit." Was his reply.

*****

Once the group was assembled and Roy was properly dressed, The group headed to Central.

"So Colonel, what am I doing here anyways?" Havoc asked, tapping his ash outside the window of the moving car.

"I intend to make you my advisor, as well as a supplier for the state. It is the least I can do. As you said, all good, strong men are needed to make this country whole again." Mustang replied, head rested against arm on the windowsill of the door.

Riza glanced in the rearview mirror. Havoc looked distinctly happier than she had seen him for a while, and when he caught her eye in the mirror he gave her his typical grin with the cigarette still between his lips.

Before she could help it, she chuckled. Roy turned in her direction.

"What's so funny?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed but not quite pulling it off.

Riza shrugged before she realized he wouldn't be able to see it. "I don't know, sir." She said truthfully. "It's just this entire situation…it makes things seem so normal. Like the way things used to be, before all the conspiracy, corruption, and homunculi came into our lives."

"I think it's just because Havoc is here." Breda said. "It's going to be nice to have someone around to make fun of again because he can't get a girl. Besides you of course, Colonel." He laughed. _[smack "Ow!"]_

Roy snorted. "Well, all of you can kiss normal goodbye as soon as we get to the military. With all the slots that will have opened, I wouldn't be surprised if we all get bumped up at least two ranks."

All around there were small cheers.

"All right, that means maybe I won't have to work under you anymore!" Havoc exclaimed.

"Not me." Sniffled Fuery. "I'm just a lowly Sergeant Major."

Falman patted his back sympathetically. "I know how you feel, little buddy."

"…yes, about that," Roy said. He twisted his head to make it seem as though he was talking to the rest of the car, but from his body language Riza could tell he was talking specifically to her.

"I know that some of you will have to option to form your own teams. I'd like you to know that I don't expect you to keep working under me. You all have the option to change as you see fit. For what you think is best."

There was a brief silence in the car.

"Well, jeeze…" Havoc groaned, breaking the moment. "Of course I'm going to stay under you. Who else will kick my ass when I need it most? Besides," he grinned. "I have to say, I rather enjoy kicking yours."

"I agree." Breda said. "But not with the ass kicking thing of course. I just can't see anywhere else that I'd rather work. Besides when Hawkeyes in a bad mood, where else could I fool around as much as we do?"

Fuery and Falman both voiced their agreements.

"And what about you?" Roy said, this time directly facing where he knew Riza sat. "What are you going to do?"

Riza smiled.

"You know you don't need to ask me sir. You already know the answer."

Roy heaved a sigh in relief.

((Authors note: What did you think? I know I might be a little off with the entire 'forming your own team thing'. I haven't exactly memorized the inner workings of a military, so if I'm horribly off you will just have to forgive me.))


	4. Chapter 4

The group of six strode into Central Headquarter's main building. Hawkeye and Mustang led the group, Mustang being led by a hand on Hawkeye's shoulder. They were then flanked by Havoc and Breda, and Falman and Fuery taking up the rear. Havoc pushed himself, easily keeping pace with the group with each steady push he gave in his chair.

Riza noticed increased mutterings and increased tension in the air as they approached the Fuhrur's office. Just before they reached the heavy oak doors, a young officer burst out and left the area very quickly. His face was panicked, and there were tear streaks leading down his face.

"Nice touch." She couldn't help but think. She heard Fuery give a distinct _gulp _of nervousness behind her.

At the irritable "Come in," they entered Olivia Armstrong's new office.

"About time! I was wondering when you would finally show your face again, Mustang." Olivia said brusquely.

"Colonel Mustang, reporting for duty." Roy said, giving a salute. Behind him, the rest of his subordinates did the same.

"At ease, soldiers." Olivia laughed. "Havoc, Hawkeye, it is nice to see you again. As well as…" she squinted in Falman's direction.

"Warrant officer Vato Falman, ma'am." Falman gulped.

"Yes, yes…" Olivia got up from her large and rather imposing chair, and strode towards the group.

"Well, Mustang, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"Pardon me?" Roy stuttered.

"You strut in here, a week late for duty, with your personal slave, a fat man, a cripple, and two grown men who look like they are about to piss themselves in fright. And you are blind as a bat. And I have reports stating that Hawkeye apparently was the one to put a bullet through Bradley's sorry skull. In a matter of seconds I could slap you with so many charges you would never see the light of day again (pardon the pun), including harbouring a fugitive, being a direct cause to the incapacitation of a second lieutenant, and..," she peered at Breda's straining uniform, "…criminal neglectance."

Beside Riza, Roy stiffened. But then Armstrong had a smile on her face, and she winked in her direction.

Riza sighed. "That's not funny, ma'am."

Olivia barked out a harsh peal of laughter. "Yes, but the look on your faces sure was! Come, sit down. We have many things to discuss."

"Why do you do things like that to me, Olivia?" Roy said tiredly, allowing himself to be guided to a chair.

"That's Madam Fuhrer to you, and," Olivia shrugged. "It's because I don't like you."

Roy grinned. "You haven't changed much, have you?"

Olivia harrumphed. "Spare me the small talk. I know what you dragged your posse in here for. But before we get to that, let's talk military."

"A fine idea. What is the current situation?"

Olivia scowled. "Out of the scumbags that survived, about three quarters are missing. I have soldiers scouring the countryside as we speak, but I'm afraid the majority will have escaped the country in a matter of days."

"I see…" Roy said. "And what is going on in regards to the philosophers stones?"

She gave a small smile at that. "I left the Elric brothers to collect and return the stones to the military to be destroyed."

"How are the Elrics? I know that they escaped with me, but Alphonse went through the gate. Has he…" he let the question trail off.

Olivia shifted in her chair. "My understanding of this is that Alphonse was approached by his body to return while in the gate, but he turned his opportunity down because he knew his body wouldn't allow him to fight as he would have had to in order to protect his friends."

"He turned it down?" Riza breathed.

"That could have been his only chance…" Havoc muttered. "Talk about sacrifices…"

"I made sure to remind them beforehand that the military has no record of how many stones have been destroyed or even used up in the first place, so it is entirely up to them how many they hand over to us. Until then, they can made use of the stones as they wish. I trust them." Olivia said cryptically.

It took a moment, but then everyone in the room got it. Ed and Al hopefully would be able to use the stones to open the gate. That meant a second shot of getting Al's body back.

"Thank you." Roy said with feeling. "I'm glad the two will be able to get their bodies back even after all that has happened."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Olivia said indifferently. She then cleared her throat, and changed the subject.

"In the meantime, I'm trying to get the military back in order. I've issued an official order to release all Ishbalans that are held prisoner in camps across the country, and I will be sending peace requests to the surrounding countries. Next week I will be personally accompanying a group of representatives to Drachma." She sighed. "Hopefully by the time I'm through, there will be no more wars in this state."

Roy opened his mouth to say something, but Armstrong cut him off.

"Don't interrupt me. I've got a lot of work to do before I leave for Drachma, so I'd like to get through this quickly without unnecessary chatter. Now, in regards to your blindness. What are you planning to do about it?" Olivia said briskly.

"What is there that I can do?" Roy shrugged. "As much as I'd hate to say it, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to sign paperwork anymore, soo…"

"Cut the crap." Armstrong replied. "Seek out Dr. Marcoh, I believe he is in the city. He's staying with the small Xingese girl, so it might be worthwhile to talk to her also."

"What if there isn't a solution?" Mustang asked grimly.

"If there isn't a solution, then I might only be able to find a place for you on my council. You can't fight, and you can't sign paperwork. What use are you?"

Roy was quiet for a few moments.

"…I understand." He said eventually. Riza could feel the disappointment emanating from her superior.

"Otherwise," Armstrong continued callously, "Lieutenants Hawkeye, Havoc and…you." She pointed at Breda. "I appoint you Majors. The rest, you are now first Lieutenants."

There are small cheers of excitement uttered from behind Riza.

"What about me?" Roy said indignantly.

"Hmm..?" Olivia said wryly, then sighed. "Well, I guess for now you can be a Major General. Grumman has already taken the spot of my General, besides, I don't want you too close on my trail." She smirked. She then looked down at her desk in a clear dismissal.

"Thank you, Fuhrer." Roy said. He got up, and Riza began leading him out the door.

"Don't forget, find a way to get your sight back! Then report to me. Until then, you're useless." Olivia called behind him.

Roy waited until the doors were shut behind them.

"Miserable old hag…" he muttered under his breath.

((Authors note: We all love Breda. He's not fat, there's just more of him to love. Please don't flame me, I thought it would seem more in character for Olivia to open like that. Speaking of which, how did I do? I finished the second half in a noisy grade five classroom (its my placement for my high school co-op), so I was having a little difficultly connecting with the characters as I usually do. I hope it doesn't seem a little off...))


	5. Chapter 5

A schedule was quickly but nonverbally worked out between Riza and Roy. At night Riza would drive him back to his apartment, cook supper for the two of them, and afterwards she would leave and sleep at her own apartment. Then, in the morning, she would arrive in time to drive him to work. Sporadically placed was shopping trips for Roy, as well as his laundry. She didn't need to worry about breakfast, because Gracia often dropped by his apartment for a chat along with some home baked goods.

At first this situation seemed odd, but Riza found herself slowly looking forward to their time together. While alone, any conversations were completely informal. Once again, for some strange reason Riza enjoyed this.

A little over a week passed before any mention of Dr. Marcoh was uttered in their office. Riza had been hunched over her desk, located beside Roy's, signing about a hundred papers that were stacked neatly in piles in front of her. Roy seemed gleefully aware of the fact that he didn't need to sign papers anymore, and if anyone in administrations noticed that it was Major Hawkeye's signature instead of Major General Mustang's, they didn't comment.

"I think it is time we follow through with my orders before I get my throat slit by Olivia." Roy remarked casually out of the blue.

"Sir?" Riza responded distractedly, finishing scribing her signature on a large document about the approval of the education of alchemists on the dangers of the philosopher's stone, as well as the knowledge of the live humans required to create the stone.

"Dr. Marcoh, Major. I think we should find Dr. Marcoh."

"Already done, sir. I located him three days ago. I was waiting until you mentioned it to bring it up."

Roy blinked. "Well, I guess I shouldn't have doubted you." He said wryly.

Riza smiled. "Yes, I think you should rely on me more often."

*****

"It can't be done." Marcoh said.

They were sitting in a small apartment where the ex-alchemical doctor now lived with Mai Chan.

Apparently Mai had chosen to stay with Marcoh because she couldn't bear to leave him alone with his guilt. She felt able to leave her tribe because Ling Yao was slowly gaining full control of the homunculus inside him, and was well on the way to becoming the emperor of Xing. She knew that Ling would treat her clan well.

"Why not?" Riza replied incredulously. She had felt sure that he would at least be able to find some solution.

"Even if I still used alchemy, the laws can't be followed. His pupils aren't just destroyed, they're _gone._ I can't just create them out of nothing. The laws of science can't be followed. At least not the Law of Conservation of Mass." Marcoh sighed.

"What about you, Mai?" Roy asked.

"I can't. My alchemy is based off the same principals as the alchemy from your country. I can't help you." She replied apologetically.

"But wait! If you had a philosopher's stone you would be able to create the pupils, right?" Riza exclaimed. "The Elric's are gathering the stones as we speak, and if we asked I'm sure they would…"

"I'm sorry." Marcoh cut her off, shaking his head. "I've given up alchemy, and especially anything concerning those horrible stones. Too many terrible things have come out of my research."

"But Marcoh, please. Just once more, it will do more good than…" Roy pleaded, but Marcoh stood up.

"I'm sorry. I can't. You can't change my mind on the matter, and I'm afraid I must ask you to leave." He said, not looking Riza in the eye.

Roy seemed so crushed, Riza felt terrible. She gave him a gentle hand on the shoulder and murmured "Let's go, sir."

"I'll put your name on the transplant donor list." Marcoh said as they approached the door. "It's your only hope, however I'm afraid finding a donor in the next 20 years is very slim. Unless someone requests your name, there are hundreds of people on the list before you."

"Thank you." Riza whispered as she ushered her defeated commander out of the tiny apartment.

*****

It happened maybe a month later. Roy luckily kept his position, as Olivia apparently decided that Riza was more than capable to finish twice the work Roy would have been otherwise. It wasn't much of a change, as before Riza usually spent most of her time pleading Roy to actually do the work while wishing she could just spare herself all the trouble and just read the documents herself.

Work was boring, but just as much as it had been before. Roy usually busied himself by learning Braille, or by keeping meaningless conversations about girls with Havoc. Occasionally he was called to Olivia's office for pieces of advice, but other than that time crawled until the closing hour of the office. Then came the time she looked forwards to, the time alone with Roy.

She wasn't sure what she felt about him. As the days passed she was slowly becoming aware that the feelings might be more than just loyalty and friendship, or at least was becoming close to changing. She also wasn't sure what she was going to do about it…

Then it came. It was close to midday in the office. Riza had been in the middle of scolding Roy for being so loud when suddenly Fuery burst into the room, a large grin on his face.

"Sir!" he said excitedly. "I just received a call from Dr. Marcoh! He said that a donor has been found for you!"

The room went unusually silent for a moment, then its occupants raised loud cheers.

"All right Roy!" Havoc exclaimed. "Finally you can see my new girl for yourself instead of me having to tell you all about her all the time!"

"He said that you need to fast for the rest of the day, and to meet him at the hospital at 10 tomorrow morning." Fuery continued, dropping his glasses in excitement. "Isn't that great? You'll be able to see again by tomorrow afternoon!"

Roy was quiet, relaxing in his chair with a small smile on his face. He then ran his fingers incredulously through his hair, and turned to Riza.

"Tomorrow afternoon…" he breathed. "Yes, isn't this great Lieut…Major?" he asked in a wondrous tone.

"Yes sir, this is just wonderful." Riza replied. But as she spoke, her knuckles whitened against the pen that was in her hand…

((Author's note: Hmmm….what is Riza thinking? Final chapter soon. Please review, I'd like to know your predictions!))


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, this is it." Roy remarked when Riza came to pick him up in the morning. There were deep shadows under his eyes; it looked as though he didn't sleep at all the night before.

"Yes, it is." Riza said softly. Roy picked up on her mood immediately.

"What's wrong?" he frowned. Riza didn't respond, thinking of how to word the feelings swirling inside of her.

"It's just…Roy, what does this mean for us?" she blurted out. "When you can see, I mean."

Roy just looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Riza could feel herself blushing a deep scarlet. She was secretly glad that Roy couldn't see her. She didn't feel like herself, and probably didn't look it either.

"I don't know about you, but I've been enjoying our time together, sir." She mumbled. She subconsciously switched back to addressing him formally, it was a force of habit and somewhat comforting. "Like in the morning, and our suppers at night."

She stared determinedly ahead, at the road. A long and horrible silence stretched between them. _"Why isn't he saying anything?"_ she panicked. _"I shouldn't have said anything, it's unprofessional…" _

To her complete and eternal embarrassment, Roy began chuckling.

"_What is so funny?" _she snapped at him irrationally.

"Nothing, nothing." He said placatedly. "it's just…I'm so _relieved_!"

Now he was the one blushing.

"Excuse me?" she stuttered.

He laughed sheepishly. "I've been thinking more and more, for _ages_, about how I was going to tell you my feeling for you. I thought I would never be able to tell you, because I never thought that you could possibly like me back."

The horrible feeling of dread and guilt in her stomach turned into a moment of pure joy.

"I can't even begin to describe how happy I am right now, Roy." She laughed in bewilderment.

Then Central Hospital came into view.

*****

**((Roy's POV))**

There was a sharp pinch as a nurse inserted the IV feed into his arm. At first it only felt strange, but then a steady pulse began in the crook of his elbow. The medicine was slowly dripping into his viens.

"Be here when I wake up, okay Riza?" Roy said nervously. He never did like surgeries.

"I'll do my best Roy." He heard Riza reply. Then it felt as though a fog was crowding into his head, trying to force him to sleep.

"I love you…" he tried to say. Did he say it? He couldn't be certain, but the words comforted him as he swirled deeply into unconsciousness, echoing over and over until he could hear nothing else.

*****

"Wake up Roy…" someone said in his dream. But it echoed too loudly, and with a steady swish as loud as a waterfall the visions in his head were swept away into darkness. He panicked for a moment as his sight disappeared and a heavy throbbing grew over his left eye.

"Roy, its time to wake up!"

All at once, the confusion disappeared. Roy groaned groggily, his head spinning from the aftereffects of the pain medication.

"Riza..?" he mumbled.

"No, it's Nurse Cole." An unfamiliar female voice said. "How are you feeling?"

Roy was quiet for a moment, taking stock of his body. "Okay, I guess. Is my eye okay?" he asked, his hand flying up to feel a huge bandage circling his head.

The nurse tsked and moved his hand away.

"We have to keep that on for another three days, to give the eye time to heal and to rest it. We'll see in a few days if you are ready to test it."

Disappointed, Roy let his hand fall to rest on his lap.

"How's the pain?" the nurse continued.

The throbbing hurt more when he concentrated on it.

"Pretty bad," he admitted. "Is Major Hawkeye there?"

"No visitors until later." The woman commanded. "And I'll up the level of your morphine for a bit."

"Thanks." Roy said grudgingly. Although he knew it was hospital rules, he couldn't help but dislike the nurse already. He sighed. It was going to be a long three days…

*****

The rest of the day and night passed in a medicated haze. Roy wasn't sure when, but he knew that he probably slept for most of it. The rest of the time he tried not to think about his eye or the pain, it would just make the day seem longer.

"How are you doing, Roy?" a tired voice asked him.

It jolted Roy out of his reverie. It was the voice he had been waiting for. Riza's.

"Thank God you're here." He sighed. "There's nothing to do in hospitals, and I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She replied softly. "Does it hurt?"

"A bit." Roy shrugged. "It's not too bad. It'll be worth it in the end. I wish I could meet the donor and thank him. Do you think that you'd be able to track him down? After visiting hours are over, I mean…"

And so the days slowly passed. Riza visited often, as often as the nurses would allow. It helped Roy to forget about his excitement, and the pain. They talked endlessly. About everything. They shared together everything they had been too scared to share before, things that passed the employer/employee boundry. They talked about their hopes, their dreams. Most of them were the same.

And then the day came. Riza was there, of course. He held her hand tightly in his as the doctor slowly unwound the bandages on his head, holding his breath.

"Okay Roy. Open."

Roy slowly opened his eyes. A bright light hit his vision, and he had to squint as his new eye slowly adjusted. But he couldn't close it. He couldn't bear the darkness any longer.

"I can see…" he breathed. "I can see!"

His eye adjusted, and he could make out the shape of his hand on his lap. Gleefully, he examined it.

"I can see again!" he laughed, turning to Riza.

His breath caught, strangled in his throat.

She sat there beside him, all smiles. Happier than she had ever looked. Her hair was piled in a messy bun on the back of her head, and she wore no makeup.

There was also a large black patch covering her left eye.


	7. Author's notes

Authors Note:

Sorry everybody, this isn't a chapter. I just feel that, in light of some new education I recently acquired, I should clarify some points that readers might be confused on from this story.

At the time of writing this, I didn't know much about organ and tissue donations. I knew the basics of course, and I had heard several times that you could donate your eyes if you die.

Specifically, the part donated is the cornea, a part of the inner workings of the eye where…well if something were to go wrong this is where it would be. In other words, the entire eye would not be plucked out an inserted into someone elses head, and they would not share the same eye colour as you read in my story. I wish that I had known this at the time of writing, because now I feel like some horribly amateur (even though I am), uninformed fangirl just splurging the world with my not-so-secret fantasies.

So basically, this story would not be possible. But then again, alchemy never was possible either. So I guess I can live with it.

And all else fails, blame Artemis Fowl. That's where I got the idea for eye switching from. *shakes fist at the genius Eoin Colfer*

Lastly, the story is over. No more chapters, so stop asking (please). I like the way I ended this one, and I feel like anything else I write after this would just be a plotless cliché.

Thanks for reading,

Cass


End file.
